The Mystery of the Spear Pillar
by MelliniumorderArceus
Summary: Spear Pillar, such a mystical place, but Ash and co. got sucked right through the portal in the pillar. What happens next? Click the hyperlink above to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The Mystery of the Spear Pillar.**

**Chapter 1**

A/N: New story, a request for Flair the demon dragon king.

Disclaimer: All characters, plots, etc belong to their rightful owners.

Ash, Dawn and Brock were on their way to Hearthome City in the Sinnoh Region. On the way, they had to climb the perilous Mt. Coronet, at the heart of the whole region. The mountains were steep and they had to hang on to their pokemon as they climbed their way to the top. After climbing a few hundred feet, they rested on a rather flat rock platform.

"Damn, I didn't know climbing mountains was that tough. But then again, the mountains in other regions aren't that steep," exclaimed Ash, panting.

"You were the one who suggested it. 'Ooh, guys! Look, Mt. Coronet! What about we climb it to the top?'" Dawn sniggered, also panting.

"Come on guys, we still have a few hundred feet to go, and I rather not waste my energy arguing," said Brock.

"A few hundred feet as in about two thousand feet to go, eh, Brock?" Brock rolled his eyes at Ash.

Just then, Dawn took out her binoculars, she looked around before finding a green dot coming their way. It got bigger and bigger until she could see that it is a Flygon with a person riding on it. She jumped in surprise.

"What is it, Dawn?" asked Ash, sounding concerned. He squinted his eyes to see what made Dawn jump. He too jumped up when he saw the green dragon. It alighted softly on the platform, directly in front of Ash. Its beady eyes surveyed its surroundings. Dust flew. The person on top the Flygon came down from its back. The person was wearing jungle green and brown vest and tops with khaki trousers and trekking boots. The person was male. He was wearing a orange-tinted spectacles on his head. Ash and co. recognized it as a ViewCam, a tool used by professional adventurers and more importantly, Pokemon Rangers. The person took out something from under his vest.

"I'm Sena, pokemon ranger archeologist division, and what are you three doing out here in the forbidden part of the mountain region?" he said this with a tone that was meant to be clear and concise.

"Uh, this part is forbidden?" said Ash, scratching his head.

"Yes."

"But we wanted to go to the top…"

"Sorry, but no, only authorized personnel are allowed there. Give me all your names and trainer I.D.s."

"I'm Ash Ketchum…" Ash did not manage to finish his sentence because Sena had interrupted him.

"You're Ash Ketchum?!" Sena looked incredulous, his eyes almost as big as his Flygon's.

"Uh, yeah?" said Ash, unaware of his 'celebrity' status.

"I—you—you've got to come here! We need help with symbols up at the Spear Pillars!" Sena now seemed anxious. He started wringing his hands. Faint sounds of teeth grinding could be heard.

Ash, Dawn and Brock looked at each other. Ash shrugged his shoulders and said "why not?". They nodded to Sena. He lit up immediately. He beckoned them to follow him with their flying-type pokemon as he jumped up his Flygon. Ash boarded his Staraptor along with Dawn, while Brock rode on Sena's Flygon as he doesn't have any pokemon which was able to fly. They flew straight up the chilly sky to the snow-covered mountain peak.

A/N: Alright, one chapter of this request-story up and ready to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A/N: Fortnightly update.

As they flew speedily to the peak, Ash felt his face being stretched to its limit by the frigid buffering mountain winds. He faintly heard Sena yelling something like "Keep your head down!" He quickly followed this advice and motioned for Dawn to do the same. Ash could see from the corner of his eyes that they were approaching the mountain peak.

Minutes later, they landed on a flat platform. Ash, Dawn and Brock shakily lowered themselves from their pokemon. Ash and Sena returned their pokemon to their pokeballs.

Ash turned around to see imposing figures rising from the ground. He looked up and saw cylindrical shaped towers, each about 200 meters tall, with pointed tops, enclosing in a circle around him. Ash, Dawn and Brock took in a breath of awe. They were amazed by the magnificence of the pillars that seemed to hold the weight of the sky over their top.

They heard some foot steps behind them. They turned to see a woman, wearing a ViewCam, and a white all-weather suit walking to them. Her eyes narrowed into slits and her face was visibly red from suppressing her anger. When she opened her mouth to speak, she spoke with a venomous tone unmatched by anyone else the trio had heard to. Sena seemed to shrink and cower under her aura of unimaginable anger.

"Hello there, Private Sena. What have you brought here?" Sena cringed. The commander only bothered to call him Sena when something bad is about to happen. He had no choice but to answer. His hands started wringing.

"Um…" said Sena.

"Yes?" said the commander in a falsely sweet tone spiked with venom.

"Weellll, this is Ash Ketchum and his friends…"

"Civilians?" said the commander, disrupting his speech. Sena nodded.

"Do you possibly know that this," she pointed her fingers around her, "is a highly classified mission? And that no one, except the Pokemon Ranger Archeologist Division Personnel, is allowed here?" Her voice was shaking now. Dawn slid a little closer to her boyfriend, Ash.

"Y-yes, but…" stuttered Sena.

"Don't you 'but' me." Her eyeballs are opened wide, fixed on the ranger in front of them.

"But they could help with the rune translation..."

Ash, Dawn, and Brock understood his meaning. They were here because he thought that they would be able to help them translate something old. And by the looks of here, this place was ancient. Ash quickly cut in to save Sena from the commander. Her ungloved fists were pale-white.

"Commander, we may be able to help if it's about ancient runes…" said Ash.

"Now, mister Ash, or whatever your name is, I saw you before on TV. I know that you have much experience in dealing with ancient things, places, or pokemon. But that doesn't guarantee that you can do this translation. We have dozens of experts on it, and many of them are far more experienced than you."

Then came the trump. "Did any of them managed to translate the runes?"

The commander started. "N-no," she admitted.

"Well then, let us try," persuaded Ash. His warm eyes were affixed on the commander's now beetroot-coloured face.

"Um…Ok then. Follow me." She sighed in defeat. She was beat for the day. Sena couldn't believe his good luck. Ash couldn't believe the commander gave up that easily. Dawn and Brock simply couldn't believe Ash actually managed an intellectual debate. However, they all followed the commander.

-

They walked their way through the hordes of archaeologists, scanning equipment, and laptop computers to the shrine in the middle of this platform. It was open-aired and ancient-looking pillars lined up to another raised stage. They walked up the stairs quietly. The archeologists stopped their work and stared at them in amazement. They were thinking the same thing. Sena and that group of people actually managed to beat Commander Weatherbick in debating. It seems that the commander was thinking along the same lines. She stopped abruptly and yelled "Get back to work, Slowpokes!" Everyone instantly scrambled to continue their work.

-

They reached a semicircular stone wall. It was about ten meters in height. Ash and co. could see that this wall was jammed with ancient letters. They smirked. These were advanced Unown letters. It was mixed with characteristics from many kinds of old languages worldwide. And they knew how to read it.

Ash and Dawn walked forward to feel the stone wall. Brock stayed at where he was then. His friends were Auraers, and they have the ability to feel through time. He put out a hand to stop the commander from yelling at them. She was obviously thinking about lecturing the pair on not touching the delicate wall. Brock nodded once. The rangers got the message immediately.

The wall felt rough under their fingers. It looked ready to crumble down at any time. They closed their eyes and let their Aura powers roam through the wall. They felt themselves floating, hovering out of bodies and into the wall.

Ash and Dawn saw nothing except a sphere floating in the middle of nowhere. They felt stale, unmoving, and yet they can breathe. Ash and Dawn were confused. Just then, lines formed on the sphere before it broke apart. Something stepped out of it. It was pure white, with a ring of gold on its back. It stretched out and a bright light enveloped the pair. They quickly shut their eyes. Suddenly, they felt that they are alive yet once again. They nodded to each other and returned to their bodies. Time and Space were born.

As the pair came back, they fell back down on their backside. Brock, Sena and commander helped them up. Ash and Dawn looked dazed.

"Well, what did you see?" asked Brock.

"The birth of Time and Space," said Ash slowly.

"I think that this wall, has been through the Moment of Creation," said Dawn. The pokemon rangers looked wide-eyed.

Ash stood up. He traced a finger along a line of letters.

"The Great One…stepped…out and…used the powers of the shards to create Time and Space. Hey! It's the same pokemon we summoned up before!" exclaimed Ash.

"Hmm, you're right! It is Him!" said Dawn. Sena and the commander looked confounded. These children, barely out of their teens, solved what ten years of expert translators could not! Sena walked in front to examine the wall.

"So, this wall is like a chronology?" asked Sena, as he smoothed his fingers over the wall.

"In a sense, yes," agreed Ash.

Suddenly, a dark portal appeared. It slowly expanded, until it carpeted the floor under Ash, Dawn, Brock and Sena. They were swallowed straight into it. This was the fourth time Commander Weatherbick was stunned once again. The last thing she heard was a girly scream.

A/N: Sorry for slow update. I could only type this when my parents are asleep, at midnight, Malaysia time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: No excuses for lateness. Enjoy this story.

Ash opened his eyes slowly. However, bright light forced them shut again. Ash remembered the trick a man in the desert had taught him before. He counted to twenty before opening his eyes again. He found himself in front of a huge tree, easily ten meters tall.

Ash blinked slowly as he put his hands on the grassy ground and stood up. His head was still a little groggy. He held out a hand to support himself on the tree. He sighed and looked at the tree. He saw his hand. However, it wasn't a hand. At least, it wasn't a _human_ hand. It was red and his 'fingers' were claws. Ash's eyes bulged wide. He felt something behind him. He turned and saw a red tail with a burning flame on it.

Ash screamed like a girl before fainting.

-

Ash opened his eyes again. There was something blue, black and purple looking back at him. He closed his eyes and shook his head before opening them again. This time, he saw a Piplup, Sneazel, and a Zubat looking back at him. He hastily got up and backed away.

"Wh-who are you?!" he demanded.

"Um…don't freak out, but…" The Piplup seemed hesitant but it continued, "Ash, it's me, Dawn."

Ash flinched. His mind was churning inside his skull. This Piplup was talking and he can understand exactly what it was saying. It also claimed that it was Dawn. Very funny…

The others seemed to be quite worried.

"Okay, let's pretend that you're Dawn," Ash did not manage to finish the sentence. He felt a thought shoot through his brain. The thought wasn't his, it was Dawn's.

'Idiot…'

"Hey!" shouted Ash. Dawn instantly smiled.

"Now you get it. Hello Ash the Charmander," her grin was wide over her face.

"I'm a Charmander??" Ash sounded incredulous.

Now, it was the Zubat who spoke up. "Hi, I'm Brock."

"And I'm Sena," said the Sneazel.

Ash's eyes twitched.

"So how did we get here?" asked Ash.

Sena opened his mouth to answer. Just then, a bush behind rustled. Everyone jumped in alarm.

A/N: Extremely short, I know. However, the best part is happening after this…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why did it always have to be a rustling bush?" moaned Dawn.

Just then, a huge green creature rushed out of the bush. Everyone instinctively dodged away. However, Dawn, being a Piplup, has webbed and short feet, which was good for swimming quickly in the water, but disastrous for waddling on the ground. She tripped and fell down right on her face. Panic set in and she started struggling on the ground. The creature saw her and tried to stop, before its momentum brought it to crash with Dawn.

It took a while for Ash, Sena and Brock to regain their calm. Ash saw Dawn struggling and hastily pulled Dawn away. He instantly realized that the creature was actually a Bulbasaur. Ash quickly beckoned Sena and Brock to go there silently by waving his hand at them. Brock, being a blind Zubat, did not see the sign and simply continue to stay away warily. Sena quickly pulled Brock by his tail and rushed towards Ash.

The creature slowly regained its senses. It sat up and shook its head. Ash and Sena curiously stared at him. Dawn was slowly getting up while Brock was fluttering above. It raised an eyebrow.

"Cover me while I sense its Aura," whispered Ash to Sena.

"You could do that?" said Sena incredulously.

"One of the perks of being an Auraer," explains Brock, "is that they get to check the Aura of someone. Actually, Dawn is more adapt at this. Ash could only see if it's good-willed or bad."

Sena stepped in front of Ash as Ash stretched his hands outwards and shut his eyes. The Bulbasaur's face seemed unreadable. In fact, it seemed to be hiding a laugh. Sena bent his knees a little, in case it decided to attack.

"It's blue," confirmed Ash, after a minute.

Dawn walked up to the Bulbasaur. It smiled.

"Hi," said Dawn. The Bulbasaur turned its back on her. Muffled laughter could be heard.

"Hey!" Ash and Co. walked to her side. She frowned. It was not long before a full blown laughter could be heard.

"That's it, I give up," said Dawn.

"Who are you?" asked Sena to the Bulbasaur. It slowly turned around. Its face was twisted as it tried to control its laughter.

"And who are you, huh?" asked the Bulbasaur.

"We are um…travelers, from another place," explained Ash as he continued to introduce himself, Dawn, Brock and Sena.

"Well, I'm Greenie, a Bulbasaur, from Daiytu Town. What business have you all in the forests of Danfet?" replied Greenie.

"The Forests of Danfet? That's where we are?" asked Ash.

"Is there a town nearby?" asked Sena. Greenie nodded.

"Well, Mom might like some visitors," thought Greenie aloud.

"Come on, follow me. Let's go to my house!"

--

Ash and Co. followed Greenie and walked into a village. However, the one thing that piqued their interested was that this village was populated by Pokemon, instead of humans. There were no steel-cement skyscrapers but there were houses made of mud bricks. Greenie had told them that his house was the one near the river.

On the way, they saw shops, banks and even a post office. Greenie introduced each of the buildings as they went past them.

"This is ol' Kecleon's shop. Their families are a old business group. Most of the shops are either opened or monopolized by them. And this is…." Greenie did not manage to finish the sentence. They stopped right in front of a Squirtle, Slugma, and a Aron. All of them were sneering at Greenie. The Squirtle scanned through the team.

"So, this is your rescue team members, eh, Teeny-weeny?" said the Squirtle. Ash frowned. Rescue team members?

"Um…well, um…." Stuttered Greenie. The Slugma and Aron chortled loudly.

Ash immediately stepped up front to defend their new friend. The Squirtle reminded him of Paul, and he did not really like the other two cronies as well.

"Yeah, we are _his_ 'team members'. How's about that?" Ash purposely emphasized the 'his'.

"Oh? Then I guess you'd better jump the ship. The very small and useless ship," The three of them laughed loudly. Greenie gritted his teeth and said nothing. He used one of his vines to poke Ash, who was about to fight back, and get his attention. Ash squinted at the laughing trio before they left them.

They continued walking in silence. They didn't need to be Auraers to sense that Greenie was in a very bad mood. Finally, Ash spoke up.

"Who were they, Greenie?" asked Ash. Sena nudged and glared at him. He simply shrugged. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Rivals. Blue, Magmy and Steely," grunted Greenie. Every syllable was dripping with hatred. The four of them looked at each other.

"How come you hate them so much?" Ash pressed on. This time, he earned a stepping on his foot by Dawn. Brock sighed. Fourteen years of experience and he still had not learn to keep his mouth shut.

Greenie did not get to answer Ash as a woman's cut through their conversation.

"Greenie! You brought friends!" A woman shouted from the house near the river. Everyone looked at her.

"Yes, mom," replied Greenie.

A/N: Starting of a rivalry. Greenie, eh?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N:

Ash and Co. was immediately herded into the house by Greenie's mother, Nancy.

"You can call me Nan if you want," Greenie's mother has an air of mother-ness that reminded Ash of his own mother, Delia. The five of them introduced themselves as travelers from some imaginary town called Ruriet Town, courtesy of Ash's creative mind. Dawn's head went red from smacking herself in the forehead.

"Now then, you five need a bath and some wheat congee. Go to the river and scrub yourself, especially you, Greenie, and Dawn dear," said Nancy. Dawn bathed separately from the boys in an indoor bathroom.

After a bath and a very big meal of congee (Ash ate a straight five bowls of congee before being satisfied), Greenie and the four friends went to the living room to rest while Nancy washed the dishes in the kitchen.

"Do you mean it?" asked Greenie.

"Mean what?" asked Ash.

"You want to form a rescue team with me?" Greenie seemed scared. Dawn smiled reassuringly.

"Sure, Greenie," confirmed Ash and Dawn. Sena nodded.

"We're friends, Greenie, don't worry about it. We'll form a team with you, no problem," said Brock. Greenie instantly broke into a wide smile.

However, at that exact moment, an urgent knocking came on the door of Greenie. Greenie quickly opened the door. A Plusle came staggering into the door. Greenie started. It was Pluslie, his neighbor! However, there was something odd about this.

"Where is Minun?" asked Greenie. Pluslie was panting heavily. He managed to calm himself down after a few minutes.

"We...went to Rage Canyon to pick some berries but… a Marowak came and snatched Minun away! Greenie, help me get …Minun back!" Having said that, he fainted. Nancy came to take Pluslie to rest. She looked worried.

Greenie looked around at Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Sena. They nodded. It's time for the first mission of the newly created rescue team.

-

Greenie proceeded to explain Rage Canyon to the four newcomers.

"Rage Canyon is not far from here. It's called 'Rage Canyon' because of the abundance of Shuca berry trees there. The leaves are red and yellow in colour. Besides that, there's also an unknown Pokemon that lives there. It's said that it's always angry and sometimes its rage could take down a large tree," said Greenie.

"Could that mysterious Pokemon be the Marowak that snatched away your friend?" asked Sena.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Anyway, we have got to save Minun. Who knows what the Marowak would do to her." Ash nodded.

"But we just couldn't go and save someone without a lead. Where the heck are we going to find that Minun?" asked Sena.

"I agree. We must have some kind of lead to find it first," said Brock.

"Well, we know that she's in Rage Canyon. And we could ask the people who live there if they have seen her. I have a Spinarak friend there who could help us." Greenie was getting impatient. His friend was in danger, for Arceus's sake!

"Confirmed location and possible lead, I'll take it, even if you don't, Sena. Let's go then, Greenie. Lead the way, team leader." Greenie's chest puffed up with pride as he heard this. They proceeded to follow him along the river.

-

After a few minutes, the five of them reached a forest. True to its name, the whole forest is populated with red and yellow-leaved Shuca berry trees. They followed a forest path into the forest. The forest was not very dense as the trees are spaced at two meters from each other. The path had a few sign boards showing the way.

The forest sounded creepy with random screeches and caws emitting from various places. It was a whole experience for the four pre-human pokemon, as they had to walk on the forest floor barefoot. The forest floor was a little mushy as it had rained at the previous night. All of them cringed a little when their feet hit the mud. Greenie, however, seemed undaunted by it.

Not long after they entered the forest, Greenie called out to someone called 'Silky'. Ash concluded by its name that it was the Spinarak friend of Greenie's. Sure enough, a green spider came hanging from an almost invisible silk thread at a nearby tree. Sena shuddered for a moment as he saw the spider, almost as big as him, crawling its way near the group.

"You afraid of spiders?" Dawn was concerned as Sena was starting to shiver in spite of the warm weather.

"W-what? Oh, no. I mean, yeah…" answered Sena. Dawn nodded once.

"Try not to look at the spider," she advised. Sena turned his head away.

"Hey, Silky! Have you seen Minun?" asked Greenie.

"Yeah, Marowak took her away. I could bring you to his lair, but beware, he's not in a very good mood lately," said Silky the Spinarak.

"Bring us to him, please,"

"Sure thing. Oh, I guess you have your rescue team already?"

"Yeah!" Greenie's face bore an extremely wide smile. Silky nodded.

"Try to catch up," said Silky as he scrambled up his thread back to the tree and spit another thread to the tree to the left.

"We got your confirmed _lead_, Sena," sniggered Ash, who obviously was still dissatisfied with Sena. Sena simply ignored him and followed Greenie. Dawn pressed her lip together and hit Ash's head.

'Grow up, would you?' thought Dawn in her head. Ash shrugged.

A/N: A smile that says it all. Review, please!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  


A/N: Ho-ho-ho…A bit short...:P Sorry.

Ash and co. marched through the mushy forest floor quickly, as they wanted badly to save Minun. Greenie's Spinarak friend, Silky, was agile and he skipped through the trees as fast as lightning. This left very less time to see their surroundings, but Ash managed to squeeze in a few glimpses of the forest here and there.

Overall, the forest was much beautiful than anything he has seen on earth. Somehow, it felt pure, unpolluted. Ash could not sense any of the trees crying in agony as he did in the forests of Earth. The trees here were in harmony; the pokemon happy… Just then, Ash sensed a great aura of anger of hatred just where they were heading. It was a mixture of vile emotions, and something else, something Ash had always sensed before, especially during the time he met Molly in that crystal mansion of hers…

It was loneliness.

Soon enough, they reached the outside of a cave. Dawn gulped audibly. It was a simple cave, but the aura of evil that emanated from it was extremely intimidating. Silky hovered around a tree branch near the cave entrance, careful not to go any nearer.

"You're on your own from here, okay?" said Silky. He seemed eager to rush away.

"Yeah yeah," Greenie waved him away with a vine. Silky was gone like the wind.

"Coward," muttered Greenie, sighing. "Alright, Minun's waiting! Let's go in and save her!" He looked oddly excited.

Ash hesitated. He turned over to Dawn. _Do you feel that? The loneliness…The hatred…_

Dawn frowned a little. _Oh, Ash, you are hungry that quickly? _

_No! _Ash sighed mentally. Greenie was beginning to walk into the cave, with a grumbling Sena behind him. _Okay, let's just follow Greenie into the cave first. _

The cave was not very dark as a few sunbeams sneaked in from holes on the cave roof. Overall, it was not your usual cave. Ash had expected it to be much more…well, mushier, with more moss. Surprisingly, the cave was in good shape compared to the ones he saw before.

"Does the furious Marowak include cave-cleaning services? This cave looks pretty clean and tidy," commented Ash.

"All caves here are like that," said Greenie nonchalantly. His eyes scanned around warily. Ash shut up.

_Remind me never to talk like a fool again, _said Ash silently, before adding_, and that we are at a different world._

_I tried. _Dawn smiled.

"Look out!" shouted Sena as he pushed a startled Dawn away from something that shot out from the dark. It hit a stalactite and the sharp pointed rock nearly impaled them both if not for Ash's quick reflexes. He managed to push them out of the way before it hit the ground. Greenie and Brock, who had been at the front, jumped aside as a second projectile shot out of the dark. However, this time Sena managed to jump up and catch it within his white claws. It was a mud-stained long slick piece of bone.

"Marowak's, no doubt. Everyone to the cave wall. It's darker there. He can't see us," whispered Greenie, his voice was a little hysterical. But who could blame him for being scared when there was _bone slivers _flying? Everyone raised their guard. It pays to not be alert.

A roar rumbled down the entire length of the cave. Everyone started. A Marowak began running forward to meet them. Everyone flashed his or her claws and vines, with the exception of Brock, who simply hung down from the cave ceiling.

The Marowak came forward. It squinted through its head of bone.

"Come."

A/N: It is so awfully short that it is ridiculous…sorry…


End file.
